


Storm Rider

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [28]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Fictober, Horses, Implied Blackmail, M/M, Secret Relationship, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: When Amora texted Loki to see if he wanted to hang out, he explicitly told her he was still away at school until the weekend. So what the hell is he doing in his family's stables?





	Storm Rider

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 28/31. The horses had to come in somewhere.

Amora loved riding.

There was something wonderful about getting out on a horse, feeling the wind in your hair while the animal moved along paths and trails it knew and wanted to explore. Having a connection with an animal like that, and spending your day that way was great stress relief for her.

She just didn’t like everything else that came along with it.

Now, Amora wasn’t the kind of girl who was afraid to get her hands dirty. Far from it, in fact, but there was something to be said for the fact that owning and boarding a horse meant that there was care and upkeep that needed done, and, sometimes, that meant that the first thing she got to do in the morning was clean up after her mare. Not riding, no. Clean up.

That was the reason why she was dressed in tall black rubber boots and carrying a shovel and bucket across the stables at eight in the morning on a Tuesday. She’d wanted to get some early morning riding in, but cleaning up after her horse came first, and after she’d tied her to the post outside the stable, Amora had gone back in to deal with the mess before her hours out on the trails.

“Oh, _yes_.”

Amora stopped dead, listening. She swore she’d heard something, but it was far too early. No one else was really out but her. Asgard Stables were owned by the Borson family, and sometimes she would run into their two college age sons here, but that was rare. They were supposed to both be away at their separate schools until the holiday this weekend. At least, that was what Loki had told her when she’d texted and asked if he wanted to go riding with her, and wasn’t he home already?

Loki, the younger of the two Borson sons, Mrs. Borson’s from a previous marriage, was one of Amora’s best friends.

He had also been the one that Amora had thought she heard, but perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her. Readjusting her grip on the shovel, she took another step, intending to finish her clean up and get back outside.

A shaky moan.

Amora stopped again, turning her head and narrowing her eyes.

No, that _sounded_ like Loki.

And the more she focused, the more she could hear it. Heavy breaths, skin on skin, hushed voices.

Carefully, Amora set the bucket and shovel down, and moved towards the sound. It was coming from the newer stalls that the Borsons had just paid to have installed. An extension on the barn so they could offer their property to even more aspiring boarders. The wood was still so fresh it smelled richly of pine in this area of the barn.

“ _Ah,_ Thor – Thor I missed you – oh, so _much_.”

Amora stopped.

That was Loki.

Moaning his brother’s name, and Amora knew for a _fact_ what she was hearing now. Moving a few more steps forward, she figured out which stall it was coming from, and edged closer, holding her breath while she slipped into the stall next to them.

From here, there was no doubt. She could hear them moving, and she could hear every word Thor was saying.

“I’m going to fuck you like this every day we’re together. So when you go back to your damn art school, you won’t even be able to _sit_ for your painting sessions.”

Loki whimpered, and Amora, holding her breath again, took a chance, and peered over the stable wall.

It was _exactly_ what it sounded like. Loki was standing with his hands gripping the opposite stable wall, his shirt pushed up and his skinny black jeans down around his ankles. Thor was behind him, his jeans dropped to his knees and his hands on Loki’s hips while he pulled him back. Fucking him _hard_.

They were step-brothers, but Amora had long suspected Loki had wanted Thor in a specifically _unbrotherly_ way. She had almost felt bad for him, knowing what it was like to want something you couldn’t have.

Clearly, that had been unfounded pity. Loki had what he wanted.

Or rather, was _being_ had.

“Yes, Thor! Don’t stop!”

Biting her lip to keep from giggling, Amora backed up and then out of the stall, doing her best to keep quiet while she hurried back to where she’d tied her horse.

The mess could wait. She had a feeling her horse’s stall wasn’t the only one that would need to be hosed down this morning.

She was certainly going to have an _interesting_ conversation with her best friend when he decided to own up to being in town.


End file.
